Catamenial tampons are internal protection devices which have been used for years for absorbing menses, blood and other body fluid. Tampons are normally used during a woman's menstrual period to prevent leakage of menstrual fluid. A tampon includes an absorbent material, such as cotton, rayon, cellulose wadding, synthetic sponge, cellulose fluff, synthetic fibers, or combinations thereof, which is compressed into a generally cylindrical shape. The cylindrically shaped absorbent material is usually surrounded by a liquid-permeable cover. Catamenial tampons are available in a variety of sizes and shapes so as to accommodate different size vaginal cavities.
The tampons are sufficiently compressed to retain their size and shape under normal atmospheric conditions but are designed to expand readily when wetted by body fluid. For example, after a tampon is inserted into a woman's vaginal tract and is contacted by body fluid, the compressed tampon attempts to re-expand approximately to it's original uncompressed size. This structural change allows the tampon to fill the vaginal cavity and absorb body fluid thereby preventing leakage. This enlargement can cause discomfort during withdrawal of the tampon from the vaginal cavity if proper lubrication is not present.
With the popularity of tampon applicators on the rise, most women do not experience discomfort during the insertion of a tampon into their vaginal tract. This is because the outer tube of a tampon applicator is either made from a coated paper or from a smooth plastic material which slides along the walls of the vagina with a minimum amount of frictional drag. However, during withdrawal of the expanded tampon from the vaginal cavity, a woman may experience discomfort. Manufacturers have attempted to correct this problem by coating the outside absorbent fibers of the tampon with a lubricant. A lubricant will definitely reduce the drag resistance during withdrawal. However, it has been found that many lubricants tend to migrate onto and/or into surrounding materials such as the packaging or the absorbent fibers prior to use. When this occurs, the lubricant is not present in a sufficient amount on the surface of the tampon to facilitate comfortable withdrawal from the vaginal cavity. Furthermore, some lubricants tend to migrate into the absorbent fibers and decrease their absorption and retention properties.
In view of the above, there is a need for a tampon which exhibits low frictional drag during insertion into and especially withdrawal from a woman's vagina so as to improve comfort.